Guimauve à l'eau de rose
by Loufiction
Summary: Vous qui avez la guimauve en horreur, passez votre chemin, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous!


Bonjour tout le monde. Désolée d'avoir été quelque peu absente de la sphère « Sam & Jack » ces derniers temps (si toutefois vous l'aviez remarqué …). Je viens de passer des semaines très difficiles. J'ai failli perdre mon père début juillet et j'ai eu un très grave accident de voiture dont nous sommes tous sortis miraculeusement indemnes quelques jours après. Après 3 semaines de coma, mon père est revenu parmi nous, hémiplégique. Dur dur à vivre.

Bref, je n'ai pas le moral et j'ai besoin de guimauve. J'avoue ne pas être hyper fan de la guimauve dégoulinante, mais là j'en ai trop besoin alors j'ai décidé de faire la mienne.

Désolée d'avance.

* * *

Cela faisait trois jours que son père avait été enterré. Une semaine qu'elle avait rompu avec Pete. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, obsédée par les derniers mots de son père. Il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse. A aucun moment il n'avait été dupe de la supercherie que représentait Pete. Le problème étant que le seul homme pouvant répondre à ses désirs et la rendre pleinement heureuse était présentement heureux avec une autre femme qu'elle. Et il était absolument hors de question qu'elle tente quoi que se soit afin d'y changer quelque chose, elle avait tout de même plus de classe que ça. Lui aussi méritait d'être heureux et elle respecterait son choix.

Dire qu'elle avait été à deux doigts de lui avouer tout et de lui demander de tenter le tout pour le tout. Quelque part elle bénissait le moment où Kerry Johnson était sortie dans le jardin. Si elle avait eu l'opportunité de commencer le discours qu'elle avait préparé, l'humiliation aurait été totale et irréversible. Là, mis à part son amour propre, elle s'en était tirée avec les honneurs. Elle était partie la tête haute. A un détail près. Oh rien de bien important. C'est juste que son cœur s'était brisé en million de petites particules. Sans aucun doute de la taille d'une cellule. Peut-être même plus petit, certainement de la taille d'un atome en fait. Elle se demandait s'il existait une formule scientifique capable de l'évaluer. Ça devait obligatoirement dépendre de l'état amoureux de la personne qui subissait une telle désillusion.

C'était horrible à dire, mais la mort de son père lui avait quelque peu sauvé la mise sur le coup. Son mal d'amour était passé au second plan. Elle avait dû gérer les formalités, la famille, les amis, le protocole militaire, la Tok'Ra. Ça ne l'avait pas empêchée de rompre avec Pete. Il en était resté estomaqué sur le moment. Il lui avait royalement proposé du temps pour bien y réfléchir et revenir le voir pour lui confirmer ou pas sa décision. Mais Sam avait été ferme et définitive. Il n'y aurait pas de mariage et leur histoire était terminée. A son grand soulagement Pete avait été correct, plus que correct même. Avec du recul Sam avait compris qu'il avait toujours su pour Jack. Quelle idiote. Tout le monde savait. Absolument tout le monde l'avait percée à jour, le principal intéressé compris. Et elle l'avait blessé de la pire des façons. Et pourtant elle avait tellement espéré qu'il stoppe tout lorsqu'elle lui avait montré la bague de fiançailles.

Elle avait eu l'interdiction formelle de revenir à la base après l'enterrement. Jack lui avait imposé une semaine de congés. Il aurait aimé la forcer à se reposer encore plus mais il la connaissait, une semaine c'était la limite de l'acceptable pour elle. Pourtant lorsqu'on l'informa qu'elle venait de franchir le poste de garde de l'entrée, Jack soupira et se dirigea vers son labo, il était certain de l'y trouver. Il ne comptait pas lui faire des remontrances, juste s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Il entrebâilla légèrement la porte de son labo et la trouva assise par terre dos à la porte. Il fronça les sourcils devinant qu'elle pleurait et il entra doucement en verrouillant silencieusement la porte afin de s'assurer qu'ils ne seraient pas dérangés. Le fait qu'elle ne remarque rien de sa présence n'était pas bon. C'était une militaire aguerrie et elle aurait dû l'entendre. Il jugea prudent de lui signaler sa présence. Il la savait mortellement dangereuse si elle se sentait menacée et encore plus si c'était par surprise.

« Carter ? Vous n'êtes pas censée être chez vous ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Sam releva la tête des photos qu'elle examinait et se retourna pour lui faire face.

« J'ai reçu un message pour me prévenir que la Tok'Ra avait fait parvenir les affaires de mon père. »

« Rha ! Ca pouvait attendre tout de même. » bougonna Jack. « Ca va ? » s'inquiéta-t-il devant son visage ravagé par les larmes.

« Ca faisait des années que je n'avais pas vu ces photos à vrai dire. C'est difficile de réaliser que maintenant ils ne sont plus là, ni l'un ni l'autre. »

Elle tenait à la main une photo qui faisait visiblement partie de l'album de mariage de ses parents. Jacob portait bien évidemment son uniforme. Ce qui frappa Jack était la ressemblance incroyable entre la jeune mariée de la photo et la femme qu'il avait face à lui.

« Elle était sublime dans sa robe de mariée n'est-ce pas ? » dit Sam.

« Elle est magnifique, et elle semble tellement comblée. Vous lui ressemblez énormément. » oups, c'était sortit tout seul se dit Jack.

« Non c'est faux. » dit Sam.

« Je vous assure que la ressemblance est frappante. » insista-t-il.

« Physiquement peut-être. Mais je ne suis pas comblée. Et il me semble clair que je ne pourrai plus l'être maintenant. »

Sam se mordit la langue. Elle s'était promis de rester digne et de ne pas tenter quoique se soit pour les séparer. Jack avait le droit d'être heureux et il était hors de question de profiter du décès de son père pour contrecarrer leurs plans, quels qu'ils soient.

« Je connais pourtant un homme prêt à tout pour vous combler. Il suffirait juste qu'il sache quoi faire. » tenta Jack.

« Oh mais il a tenté. Mais il n'est pas à la hauteur. Il ne le sera jamais. Il n'a pas compris qu'une jolie maison, même avec une cuisine jaune, n'était pas la clé de mon cœur. »

« Lui avez-vous expliqué ? » poussa Jack.

« Je pourrai lui expliquer des centaines de fois que ça n'y changerait rien. La vérité c'est que ce n'est pas lui que j'attendais. » finit-elle tout bas en baissant la tête regardant une nouvelle fois la photo de ses parents.

« J'ai besoin d'un homme qui me connaisse vraiment. Un homme à qui je n'aurai rien à cacher vis-à-vis de mon métier. Un homme qui ne se sentirait pas obligé de m'espionner pour savoir ce que je fais de mes journées. Un homme qui ne me prendrait pas pour superwoman une fois qu'il saurait. Un homme qui pourrait me faire vivre une vie normale en dehors de la base en comprenant que quelques fois il se soit passé quelque chose de grave et que je ne sois pas d'humeur. Un homme qui comprendrait que j'ai moi aussi mes faiblesses. Que moi aussi j'ai besoin d'être chouchoutée de temps en temps. Que moi aussi j'ai besoin que cet homme me prenne dans ses bras et me serre fort en me disant que tout ira bien même si c'est le pire mensonge du monde. Un hom … »

Elle s'arrêta totalement prise par surprise lorsque Jack l'attira vers elle en la serrant dans ses bras. Caressant doucement ses cheveux il la laissa réaliser ce qui venait de se passer et se détendre dans ses bras. Quand il sentit ses larmes mouiller son t-shirt, il resserra son étreinte et caressa son dos tout en embrassant ses cheveux.

« Tout ira bien Carter, je suis là et je serai toujours là. »

Elle s'écarta de lui incrédule et lu dans ses yeux tout ce qu'elle avait besoin d'y lire. Kerry Johnson semblait loin, il était clair maintenant qu'elle ne faisait plus partie de sa vie.

« Maintenant on va arrêter d'être stupide et de se tourner autour mine de rien en espérant que l'autre comprendra les sous-entendus, hein Carter. Cet homme dont vous avez tant besoin, j'ai la prétention de croire que c'est moi. Je veux être là pour vous rassurer quand vous en avez besoin, ça fait des années que je le veux mais que je me l'interdit. Mieux que quiconque je sais reconnaitre ces moments quand vous n'allez pas bien et que finalement vous prenez un ou deux jours de congés pour partir sur votre moto je ne sais où. » Il fut récompensé par un sourire.

« Et vous me proposez quoi concrètement ? »

« Tout. Je veux prendre soin de vous. Vous freiner quand vous en faites trop. Vous soutenir dans les moments difficiles. Vous féliciter quand vous avez une nouvelle fois sauvé le monde. Vous rassurer lorsque vous doutez. Vous aimer tel que vous méritez d'être aimé. »

« Vous vous rendez compte que tout ça, vous le faites déjà n'est-ce pas ? » lui dit Sam tout sourire.

« Rectificatif Carter, je n'ai jamais pu le faire comme je souhaitais le faire. » Il regarda sa montre et reprit « A vrai dire, dans exactement 5 heures et 2 minutes, j'aurai le droit de faire tout ce que je souhaite faire avec vous ».

Il y avait une étincelle dans ses yeux qui fit sourire encore plus Sam.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« C'est-à-dire, Samantha, que dans 5 heures et maintenant 1 minute, le transfert que vous avez demandé à Hamond pensant que je ne le verrai pas passer sera accepté, et qu'au même moment je deviendrai officiellement le responsable du Home World Security. Et n'étant plus votre responsable hiérarchique direct, j'ai absolument l'intention de commencer par continuer de vous appeler Samantha si ça vous fait autant d'effet à chaque fois que je le ferai » s'amusa-t-il.

Ainsi il l'avait vue frissonner lorsqu'il avait prononcé son nom. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre.

« Et vous, qu'attendez-vous de moi ? » osa-t-elle demander. « Après tout, c'est une relation donnant donnant que nous devons avoir, il est hors de question que je sois la seule à en retirer du positif. »

« Au bout de tant d'années, je suis certain que c'est vous que je veux. Depuis le temps que je survis à vos bavardages scientifiques ou à vos conversations philosophiques avec Daniel, je peux vous assurer que vivre avec vous ne me posera aucun souci. »

« Et vous pensez que vous survivrez à ma cuisine ? » taquina-t-elle.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui sourit « Bizarrement, malgré ce que vous venez de me laisser entendre, je suis convaincu que vous êtes une très bonne cuisinière, tendance cordon bleu même. Vous êtes parfaite dans tous les sens du terme et il n'y a rien que vous ne sachiez faire à la perfection. »

« Je … » commença-t-elle soufflée par tant de conviction. Personne n'avait jamais montré autant de foi en elle.

« Vous méritez tellement mieux que moi Jack » dit-elle en osant enfin lui caresser la joue.

« Mieux que vous ? Impossible à trouver... Samantha » ajouta-t-il à son oreille amusé de sentir à nouveau son trouble lorsqu'elle l'entendit prononcer son prénom.

« Je pourrais vraiment, vraiment y prendre goût » dit-il.

« Moi aussi Jack » sourit-elle. « Je pourrais prendre goût à rester comme ça dans vos bras. Je pourrais prendre goût à enfin pouvoir essayer de vous consoler la nuit lorsque vous faites des cauchemars plutôt que de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Je pourrais prendre soin de vous et être là quand vous ne vous sentez pas bien car vous pensez à votre fils. »

Jack était abasourdi par sa déclaration. « Alors, dans maintenant 4 heures et 40 minutes, je vous propose de passer vous prendre chez vous et nous irons dîner pour parler un peu plus en détail de ce futur qui nous tend les bras et de ce que nous avons envie de faire. »

« Je vous propose mieux, vous venez me voir dans 4 heures et 39 minutes, et on testera cette théorie que vous avez sur mes qualités culinaires chez moi... Jack ».

Cette fois-ci c'est elle qui lui fit un sourire un coin, ravie de l'effet qu'elle venait de provoquer en lui.

« Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre Carter. »

« Vous n'avez encore rien vu. »

« Alors à ce soir ? » il l'attira de nouveau vers lui et osa enfin l'embrasser. Après tout 4 heures et quelques petites minutes lui semblaient encore une éternité à attendre.

C'est comme si leur monde s'était enfin décidé à tourner rond, trouvant enfin son équilibre.

Reprenant ses esprits elle rouvrit les yeux et le dévora du regard. Pas de réalité alternative. Pas de virus alien. Pas de réplicateurs. Rien que Jack et elle. Rien que le vrai Jack et la vraie elle. Rien que le bonheur de s'être enfin avoué ce qu'ils crevaient d'envie de s'avouer depuis des années. Rien que le bonheur de pouvoir enfin légalement s'aimer. Rien que le bonheur de pouvoir enfin vivre leurs sentiments, libres de toute contrainte.

« Je dois y aller, j'ai une réunion pour évoquer la personne qui va me remplacer ici. » lui dit-il à regret.

« Et moi j'ai un repas de cordon bleu à préparer puisqu'on m'a mis la pression » plaisanta-t-elle. Il lui sourit et lui prit la main pour l'embrasser. « Je te fais confiance, quoique tu cuisines ça sera exquis. A ce soir. »

« A ce soir. »

Je viens de me relire et je me rends compte que dans la dernière réplique j'ai utilisé le tutoiement. Je n'en avais pas l'intention mais finalement c'est pas mal, non ?


End file.
